


They Broke You, But You’re Still Stronger Than Ever

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brutality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, I’m sorry Steve I love you, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Protective Avengers, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Centric, Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Steve gets kidnapped and tortured because his kidnappers want to know who his son is. Steve would rather die protecting Peter before he lets these scum heads get to his son. When his family finds out will they be able to save him in time and help him recover from all the torture that he went through.





	They Broke You, But You’re Still Stronger Than Ever

Steve blinked his eyes opened, trying to take in his surroundings. He tried to speak but he couldn’t because there was a gag in his mouth. He tried to move but found that he had been restrained to a table. He tried to calm himself down but could feel the panic growing in his chest. Suddenly he heard a voice and he froze, feeling the fear crawl up his throat but he swallowed it down. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the mighty Captain America I may say. You’re looking a little rough there now,” the kidnapper said before laughing. 

Steve growled under his breath before saying, “what the hell do you want?”

“Now, now, now Stevie, don’t be like that. Dear ole Captain America doesn’t sound so good when he’s cursing,” the kidnapper said. 

Steve clenched his jaw and tried to move but he remembered that he was restrained. He growled again at the nickname that came out of the kidnappers mouth. No one was allowed to call him that besides the people who were his family and friends. And the way the kidnapper was saying just made his stomach clench and twist with disgust. 

“Now let’s have some fun, should we now Stevie. I’ll ask you some questions and if you don’t answer them, then I’ll punish you,” the man said.

Steve shivered at the thought of what might happen next. He was praying to god that someone would notice that he was gone and that they would come and save him. 

The kidnapper smiled devilishly at him before asking his first question. 

“So who’s the Spider-kid?” he asked. 

Steve clenched his jaw tightly before growling. What did this sicko want to do with his son? 

“I don’t fucking know who he is.” Steve said. 

“Oh I’m pretty sure you do know who he is very well Captain.” the kidnapper replied. 

“No I don’t you fucking pyscho.” Steve said. 

The kidnapper wasn’t happy with Steve’s response and had a hard glare on his face. “You wanna play it like that, fine then. We’ll play it like that.” 

The kidnapper pushed a button and Steve was instantly shocked by voltage. He screamed out in pain as he felt the electricity hit his body. The kidnapper laughed as he saw Steve struggle against the shock before turning it to a higher setting. Steve continued to scream and cry in pain. 

“STOP, STOP, PLEASE STOP IT PLEASE!” he screamed while tears rolled down his eyes. 

The kidnapper laughed before going up to him and said “see that’s what happens when you don’t listen to me and tell me what I want to know. Now would you like to do this the hard way or the easy way. Where and who is the spider-kid?” 

Steve still hadn’t said a word and the kidnapper was getting furious. He cutoff the machine and then went towards him while grabbing a scalpel from the table. 

“If you aren’t going to say anything then I guess I’ll just make you. I want answers Captain and I will get them no matter what,” he said just as he brought his hand down and started to cut at Steve’s skin. 

Steve clenched his teeth to stop himself from screaming and tried to move away but he couldn’t. Tears streamed down his eyes as he felt the blade of the scalpel pierce his skin. His captivator kept on pressing the knife or blade, whatever it was into his skin and Steve couldn’t do anything about it. 

“I’m gonna ask again and for the last time Captain. Who and where is that spider kid at?” he said.

Steve didn’t say anything and his kidnapper was furious and continued to torture him and all Steve could do was sob and scream for him to stop. 

——————

Tony knew that there was something wrong the minute he realized that Steve hadn’t arrived at the tower almost 2 hours later. He was suppose to be there by 4pm but it was now 6 and Tony was starting to get worried. He waited for another hour, calling Steve multiple times, leaving him text messages and even asking Jarvis if he could connect with his com-link. When Steve failed to respond to all of them, he called the team up for a meeting. 

Bruce, Thor, Clint, Sam, Bucky, Rhodey and Peter all entered the common floor and Peter ran to his dad’s side. 

“Dad what’s wrong and where’s Pops?” Peter questioned. 

“Tony, is everything okay?” Bruce asked. 

“I think Steve’s in trouble or something,” he said. 

Everyone in the room froze. 

“What do you, what do you mean he’s in trouble dad? What’s wrong?” Peter asked as his voice quivered.

Tony pulled his son in a hug before explaining that Steve had told him that he would be at the tower by 4pm. He said it would only take him about 20-30 minutes and now it’s been over 3 hours. 

“W-we should go search for him, r-right. I-I m-mean what if h-he’s in t-trouble and h-he can’t get out?” Peter said as tears streamed down his face. 

Tony took one glance around to look at his team before telling them all to suit up and head out. They were all about to leave when a video call appeared on the Tower’s cam. The team looked at each other in confusion before Tony went over and picked up the call. The sight that he saw made his heart stop and blood boil. 

“STEVE!” Tony shouted as he saw the state his husband was in. 

“Well hello Stark. Don’t you like your surprise?” The kidnapper said. 

Tony growled under his breath and said, “I swear to god I will find you and I will kill you.”

“Oh isn’t that cute. The great Tony Stark threatening me. Oh I’m so scared.” The kidnapper laughed.

By now everyone had made their way over to where Tony was at. When they saw what was happening their blood boiled as well to see the bruises and cuts that littered all over Steve’s skin. 

“If you think your gonna get away with this, then you’re in for a treat. You won’t make it out alive once I find you.” Tony said growling at the man on the screen.

The man chuckled and said, “let’s see how long it takes for you to find me Stark. While you do that, I’ll have a little fun with your husband.” 

“DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM.” Tony roared out. 

“I’m gonna kill you once I have my hands on you.” Bucky growled out. 

“Aww you wouldn’t do that to me now, would you Barnes?” The kidnapper said.

“You have no fucking idea what I’m capable of.” Bucky growled. 

“You’re all so cute when you’re angry like that. Goodbye Stark. I’ll see you soon.” The kidnapper said before cutting off the call. 

“YOU MOTHERFUCKER.” Tony yelled. 

He turned to his team and said, “let’s go guys. We’ve got someone to kill.” 

And they all followed him out. 

——————

Tony and the team were looking for Steve everywhere. They checked all the places that they could think of where Steve could be. Tony had tried tracking down from where the video call could have came from but he wasn’t able to pinpoint the location. So they had decided to spilt up and search for Steve wherever they thought he could be at.

“Boss.” Jarvis said. 

“Yeah J?” Tony said as he continued to examine his surroundings. 

“I’ve picked up a location on Captain Rogers since the tracker has been activated.” Jarvis replied. 

“Where is he J?” Tony asked. 

Jarvis then ended up displaying the location of where Steve’s phone had been activated. 

“Guys Jarvis picked up a location on where Steve could be. Sending coordinates now.” Tony spoke into his com link.

“Got it Tony,” everyone else replied and they headed towards the location.

When they arrived at the abandoned place, they spilt up into different directions searching for where Steve could be at. They searched the whole place before Tony found the room that held Steve and informed the others.

The captivator was so intrigued in watching the torture he was impending on Steve that he didn’t hear a voice from behind. 

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” Tony yelled as he flew across the room and slammed the piece of shit to the side. He quickly turned off the shock machine before putting up his faceplate and taking off the armored gloves. Everyone else had found where they were by now and they strolled over to the person keeping him away. 

Peter and Bucky quickly rushed to help Tony take away all the cords that were on Steve’s body. Tony’s heart broke at the sight of the state his husband was in. He gently cradled Steve’s head close to him and combed his hair, trying to wake him up. 

“Steve, baby, sweetheart, can you open your eyes for me babe?” Tony said as he gently coaxed him. 

Peter took one of his papa’s hand in his own and with tears in his eyes and his rough voice said “papa, please, can you open your eyes, please?” 

After a couple of minutes Steve began to open his eyes. He let out a groan before looking around. He looked up and saw his husband’s face and said in a small voice, “Tony?” 

“Yeah babe, it’s me and Peter’s here too and everyone else is taking care of that son of a bitch.” Tony said. 

Suddenly Steve remembered where he was and his eyes began to tear up and he let them fall. 

“Hey, it’s okay. We’ve got you. You’ll be okay babe. I’m so sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner. It’s alright, let’s go home. You’re safe now. You’re with me.” Tony said as he gently consoled Steve. 

“Bye Stevie, I’ll see you soon.” The kidnapper chuckled as he was taken away. 

Steve flinched and whimpered, and Tony pulled him closer while looking the direction of where Clint and Thor were holding him and growled. 

“If you ever look towards my husband again, I will kill you and make sure that your body isn’t found.” Tony growled out. 

He lifted Steve in his lap and flew towards the quinjet. 

Once they entered, Jarvis took over the aircraft and started to fly them home. 

“How is he?” Bucky asked looking at his best friend’s state. 

“We don’t know exactly how much damage happened. The only thing I saw when I found him was that he was being electrocuted and he has all these cuts on his skin.” Tony said in disgust. 

“That, that motherfucker. I wanna kill him.” Bucky hissed out. 

Steve flinched but didn’t move and Tony whispered softly to him. Bucky shot Tony an apologized look and Tony shook his head saying that he understood.

“I do to Bucky, trust me I wanna do the most painful things to him but let’s not talk about this here.” Tony said. 

Bucky nodded and looked down at his best friend and the state that he was in. It broke his heart to know just how much pain had been inflicted on one of the people that he loved like a brother. He felt like he had failed as a friend to him. Steve was always there for him since the beginning no matter what the situation was and seeing him in such a fragile state made Bucky want to cry. Steve was there for him but he had failed Steve when Steve needed him the most. 

——————

They arrived at the compound and Tony quickly ran to the medical wing with Bruce behind him. When they arrived there, Bruce quickly started to examine the head wound and wrapped it up. He then moved on to stitching Steve’s wounds and cuts. When he was examining his friend’s body he was disgusted to see just how many cuts were along his skin. God what were they trying to do to him. After Bruce patched up all the gashes he left Tony alone with Steve.

“Thanks Bruce.” Tony said before he walked out the door. 

“No need. Steve’s our friend to and he’s just as important to us as he is to you.” Bruce said with a small smile on his face. 

Tony smiled back and Bruce decided that he would give them some alone time.

“Wait Bruce, can you tell Peter that he can come in if he wants to.” Tony said. 

Bruce nodded his head and went outside to send Peter in. When Peter entered the medical wing he quickly rushed to where his papa was lying. 

“Is papa going to be okay?” Peter asked in a small voice. 

“He will be buddy, it’s just going to take some time for him to get over the trauma that he dealt with,” Tony said as he pulled Peter in his lap and wrapped an arm around him as they waited for Steve to wake up. 

—————

Steve groaned softly and opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the light. He looked around the room to see where he was. He could move freely. His hands and legs weren’t strapped to the table. Was he, was he not there anymore, he thought in his head. He looked over to his side to see his husband and son sitting next to him. He tried to sit up but his back hurt really bad that he let out a loud “oh fuck” which startled Tony and Peter out of their slumber. 

Tony took one look at Steve and seeing him awake made him jump up, which ended up making Peter stand as well. 

“Steve, babe. How you are feeling? Tony asked as he took his husband’s face in his hands. 

“Sore, really sore.” Steve said as he groaned out when his back protested him from sitting up. 

“Okay alright, just stay down okay. Pete, kiddo can you go get Bruce for me.” Tony said. 

Peter nodded his head before running out the door and going to go get his uncle. 

“God Steve you scared the shit out of me. I’m so sorry I didn’t get to you sooner babe. I’m so so so sorry I failed you.” Tony said. 

Steve just shook his head and said “no, no god no Tony please don’t ever say that. You didn’t fail me. You found me and you came for me and I couldn’t be happier. Even though the situation was pretty shitty but you still came.” 

Tony just shook his head and pulled Steve into a hug and right then Peter walked in with Bruce. When they entered Peter ran straight to Steve’s side and said “are you okay papa?” 

“I’m alright kiddo.” Steve said as he ruffled Peter’s hair. 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Bruce said walking over to the bed Steve was in. 

Steve gave Bruce a weak smile and Bruce returned one back.

“Hey, how you feeling now and what hurts?” Bruce asked. 

“My back’s burning a bit, I’ve got a bit of a headache and I just feel sore all over.” Steve replied. 

Bruce hummed and nodded before asking Steve to sit up. Tony helped him up and held him while Bruce lifted up his shirt to examine the wounds. He took the burn relief cream and applied it to the cuts and burns that were on Steve’s back while tapping a gauze to each of them. Steve let out little hisses but Tony and Peter comforted him by squeezing his hand and running a hand through his hair. After Bruce finished with bandaging up the wounds and checking the cuts, he handed Tony the prescribed painkillers, medicine and some extra burn relief cream that would help. Tony thanked Bruce and Bruce just hugged him saying that he didn’t need to and that he could call whenever they needed anything. 

Bruce was about to step out when the door opened and Bucky, Rhodey, Thor, Sam, and Clint ran inside. 

“Steve you okay?” Bucky asked. 

“I’m okay guys, just a little sore and tired but I’ll be okay.” Steve said. 

“You sure?” Sam said. 

Steve gave them all small smiles and nodded his head. “I promise guys, I’ll be okay.”

“You better be punk or else,” Bucky said.

“Hey Barnes don’t threaten my husband before I kill you.” Tony said.

“Whatever Stark.” Bucky said, rolling his eyes and giving him a smile. Tony shook his head and smiled back at Bucky. 

Steve laughed a little at their interactions before wincing. Peter looked up at Steve before asking, “are you sure you’re okay papa?” 

Steve gave Peter a gentle smile before nodding his head and saying, “yeah bud, just a little sore, that’s it.”

“Little is an understatement.” Clint said with a snort. 

“Are you sure you’re alright Captain of America?” Thor said

Steve just rolled his eyes but it warmed his heart to know just how much his friends and family cared about him. Tony examined Steve’s facial expression before speaking up and saying, “Steve if it’s really hurting you badly then you know you can tell us right. No one’s gonna judge you babe. You can tell us. We’re all here for you”, Tony said as he squeezed Steve’s hand in his. 

Steve looked Tony in his eyes and nodded his head. “I’m okay, it’s really not that bad. It’s helping, I promise. Just gonna take some time.”

“Okay that’s okay, but if you need anything don’t hesitate to tell me, tell us alright.” Tony spoke with a gentle voice. 

“Tony’s right you know. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to tell us.” Rhodey said.

Steve nodded and gave them all small smiles and then prompted to ask Tony if he could sleep in their bedroom. Tony looked at Bruce for confirmation and when Bruce nodded he helped Steve up while Thor took his other side. They gently and slowly helped him up before practically carrying Steve to his and Tony’s room. When they got there, Tony and Thor helped Steve get comfortable on the bed, careful of his injuries. Steve hissed a bit but situated himself in comfortable position before his eyes started to become droopy. Tony thanked everyone for all their help but they nodded their head saying that there was no need and if they ever needed anything then they can call. He bid them all goodnight and they left to go to their rooms. 

After everyone left, Steve had already fallen asleep with Peter cuddled on his right side. Tony turned off the lights before climbing into bed and putting an arm around both Steve and Peter. Peter had his arm around Steve’s chest. Tony planted a kiss on both of their heads before pulling up the covers and falling asleep. 

It was around 2am when Steve started to breathe heavily. His body began to shake before he started to yell. 

“NO STOP STOP STOP IT. STOP PLEASE NO MORE PLEASE. STOP.” Steve yelled. 

Tony and Peter were startled by the screaming and quickly sat up and started to console Steve. 

“STOP, STOP PLEASE STOP. IT HURTS. PLEASE.” Steve screamed out. 

“Steve, Steve, babe, wake up love. It’s just a bad dream Steve. It’s just a bad dream. You’re okay.” Tony said gently while running a hand through his hair. 

“NO, STOP PLEASE. YOU’RE HURTING ME. PLEASE STOP, PLEASE.” Steve yelled and whimpered out.

“Papa, papa, you’re okay. You gotta wake up papa. You’re not there anymore. You’re with me and dad. It’s okay.” Peter said. 

“Yeah babe, what Peter said. You’re not there anymore. You’re with us babe. Please wake up.” Tony said before taking Steve by the shoulders and shaking him.

Steve awaken with a gasp and a choked cry. He tried to calm himself down but found it hard to do so. 

“Hey, hey Steve, babe listen. Listen to me love. You’re okay, you’re safe now. You’re home, in our bed, in our room with me and Peter right here with you. Breathe for me babe, breathe.” Tony said as he gently consoled Steve and tried to get him to calm down. 

Peter held onto Steve’s hand while Tony reached for the glass of water that was on the nightstand and gently brought it to Steve’s lips. Steve took small sips before pulling away and looking at his husband and son. 

“I’m sorry.” he whispered. 

“Hey, hey no. None of that. This isn’t your fault at all. None of it is. You have nothing to be sorry for, alright.” Tony said as he gently rubbed at Steve’s cheek. 

Peter suddenly got an idea in mind and he ran out the room to his. 

Tony and Steve looked at each other in confusion before Tony asked, “where are you going kiddo?” 

“One second, I’ll be right back.” Peter yelled. Peter ran to his room and went to go grab his favorite stuffed animal that he had ever since he was little. 

“T-Tony?” Steve said. 

“Yeah babe?” Tony said as he gently rubbed circles on his hand.

Steve bit his lip trying to figure out how he would ask the question. “Um do y-you s-still l-love m-me?”

Tony’s eyes widen at the question and he quickly but carefully pulled his husband into a hug and said, “what, of course I still love you babe. Why would you think I didn’t?”

“B-because I-I’m broken and I-“, Steve started to say before he was cut off by Tony. 

“Alright I’m gonna stop you right there. You aren’t broken Steve. You’re so strong babe, you really are. No one thinks that you’re broken at all. You fought through this Steve. Your a hero and you stayed so strong through all of this. I heard who they wanted because I saw the recordings that they left and I heard how you defended Peter and made sure that they didn’t get to him. You took the torture that was meant for him if they had gotten their hands on him. Steve you protected our son and that makes you a hero in my eyes as well as his. You didn’t deserve it babe. We all know that what he did to you, you did not deserve but it’s because of you that he’s here today with us. It’s all because you were a hero and you put everyone else first before yourself. We love you Steve. No matter how broken or battered you are, we’ll always love you no matter what and we’ll always be here for you whenever you need us.” Tony said. 

Steve let a few tears fall from his eyes as he listened to his husband. He quickly wiped them off and Tony pulled him into a hug all while whispering reassurances to him. 

They broke apart when they heard Peter entering the room again to walking his way to Steve’s side and handing him the stuffed bear that he brought. Steve wiped his face and took the bear in his hands. 

“Papa, why are you crying?” Peter asked with worry on his face.

“It’s nothing buddy, I’m okay.” Steve said as he wiped his face to get rid of the tears.

Peter pouted, then smiled and said, “when I was little and got nightmares I would always hold him and he’d make me feel better. I just keep him around for the same reason and I know it’s a bit childish but he helped me so maybe if you cuddle him he could help keep your nightmares away.” 

Steve smiled gently at his son before pulling into a hug and saying “thanks kiddo, I’m sure he will.”

“We love you, you know that?” Tony said. 

Steve nodded his head and said “love you guys.”

“Love you papa.” Peter said. 

“Love you too kiddo.” Steve replied.

Tony leaned over to ruffle his son’s hair and they got situated into bed. They all cuddled each other close while Tony ran a hand through Steve’s hair gently. Soon they all fell asleep and Steve didn’t have anymore nightmares during the night. He knew that no matter what his family would be there for him whenever he needed them no matter how bad the situation would be. His family would always have his back.


End file.
